Zentran Officer Pod
BACKGROUND (as per Macross Mecha Manual) The Commander Type Battle Pod is used by commanding officers of the Mardook's Zentradi Forces. The Commander Type Battle Pod larger than the standard model and has fewer weapons, but is most likely superior in performance to the regular Battle Pod. Model Type - Zentran Officer Pod Class - Zentran Command Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 525 Legs - 200 Wingpods - 120 Main Thrusters - 190 Secondary Thrusters - 75 Sensor Head - 100 Beam Cannons - 150 Mico Missile Launcher - 125 Note - Sensor Head can only be hit with a called shot and is -4 to strike Armour - stops upto and including standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 30kph Leaping - cannot leap Flying - Mach 4.3 at 30km+, mach 14 in Space Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 3000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - 15.8m Length - 23.8m Width - 7.6m Weight - 88 tons Cargo - none Power System - Reaction Engines Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Beam Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 3d6x10 per blast per gun Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-24 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 24 total Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle COmbat Elite Training with the following additions: +1 attack at level 1 +1 dodge +1 auto dodge +10% to piloting rolls Body Block/Tackle - Based on Unit speed Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 48 and track upto 18 targets simultaneously to a range of 100 miles (160km) for airborne targets and 10 miles (16km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 30 miles (48km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 30 miles (50km) Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 200 miles (320km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference guide Macross II RPG